


This, Here, Right now...

by Crying_chickpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Rimming, Self Lubrication, Top Harry Potter, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: They didn’t address, the soft and reassuring brushing of arms before venturing into another dangerous assignment. Their eyes holding together for a few seconds, having a conversation of their own as they reassured themselves that the other was alright. If Harry’s scent spiked at the slightest hint of distress in Draco’s omegan scent it wasn’t anyone else’s business. If Draco’s eyes searched for the ridiculous mess of midnight hair, the first thing in the morning as he stepped into the office; no one had to know.





	This, Here, Right now...

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally two in the morning, and I decided to pop my drarry writing cherry in one sitting... Idk... I'm... Idk man... I hope people actually enjoy it... even if a li'll bit.. :-[:-[:-[

They’ve been gravitating around each other for months, a tension buzzing around them every time they were in the presence of each other. It was gradual, started when they were assigned as auror partners, mutual and frankly superficial animosity giving away to reluctant friendship and a solid trust.

The fact that they were on the opposite ends of biological dynamics just added to the sizzle building around them. 

They didn’t address, the soft and reassuring brushing of arms before venturing into another dangerous assignment. Their eyes holding together for a few seconds, having a conversation of their own as they reassured themselves that the other was alright. If Harry’s scent spiked at the slightest hint of distress in Draco’s omegan scent it wasn’t anyone else’s business. If Draco’s eyes searched for the ridiculous mess of midnight hair, the first thing in the morning as he stepped into the office; no one had to know. 

They’ve danced around each other for so long, to end up like this, Draco pinned to the mattress of Harry’s bed, spread open, panting and flushed. While Harry’s mouth traces the delectable flesh of his neck, sharp canines teasingly nipping at his scent gland making him whine deep in his throat. 

Draco retaliates with a roll of his hips, wrapping those endless legs around the alpha’s waist as he grinds both of their arousals together, making Harry groan out from where he was busy marking the milk white skin of his neck. 

Harry was still in his work clothes while he had divested Draco of every possible article of clothing.He gasped in surprise when his clothes suddenly disappeared eyes zeroing onto the wand the omega was holding. Draco was smirking up at Harry, eyes twinkling in amusement, cheeks flushed an endearing shade of pink and his scent a heady mixture of arousal and contentment. Harry couldn’t help but capture those curling lips into a heated kiss, trying to convey every ounce of emotions he has ever felt for this man. 

Draco remembers the first time they kissed. It was during an assignment, he had barely dodged a fatal curse in an ambush and Harry was right there shielding him from further spells thrown in his direction. The enemies weren’t much of a challenge for Harry but Draco’s earlier encounter with the curse had put him on edge, before Draco could even utter a word he was pushed into the wall.

Harry crowded into his space pumping a crazy amount of pheromones and making his omegan instincts bristle. But unlike the anger and aggression the alpha was exuding, he gently cupped Draco’s face thumb tracing a pale cheek as emerald eyes searched for any signs of discomfort on his face. And before Draco could make a smartass comment about ‘staring’, his lips were captured in a kiss making him speechless in more ways than one, he stood writhing against the alpha’s chest as their bodies were meshed together. 

Even now all he could do was claw at those strong arms caging him in the bed, as Harry practically devoured him. He tangled his fingers in the alpha’s unruly locks, pulling him closer and grinding up to that hot body on top of him. 

 

Harry detached from that sweet mouth earning himself a whine of protest, only for that to morph into a moan as he closed his lips around a pert nipple. The sounds coming from the omega were delicious, even hiss, every curse, every moan drove Harry to the brink of insanity. 

Harry could smell the wetness seeping between Draco’s leg, mouth watering and intoxicating reminding him of the first time he smelt the omega’s arousal. 

They were at a ministry event, for a change actually enjoying themselves . Their eyes sought each other out every few minutes, exchanging soft secret smiles while they danced with the guests. 

Suddenly Harry couldn’t spot Draco anymore he tried to brush it away as the omega using the washroom but couldn’t help but worry when he didn’t arrive for a few minutes. He decided to check on him anyway. 

When Harry found him Draco was huddled up in a corner, flushed and shaking, his wand cluttered on the floor as he clutched onto his stomach. The smell hit Harry after a few seconds, heady scent of an omega in heat, he had wanted to loose himself in the scent give into the primal urges of matebreedclaim. But one look from the desperate and strangely frightened mercury eyes had him backing away from the hallway, he had to get someone who could help Draco but not in the way Harry wanted to ‘help’ him. 

That night Harry laid in his bed awake and aroused as he struggled to get the tantalizing mixture of pheromones out of his head. He’d wanted to hold the omega, to take care of him, to taste him and to wreck him. 

Harry doesn’t hesitate this time. This here now, those eyes aren’t afraid. He lifts one of those pale legs over his shoulder while locking his eyes with those endearing grey ones. He watches the omega pant in anticipation slicking up even more as Harry held him exposed. 

Draco still gasps in surprise when Harry latches on his rim, tongue immediately invading his sweet insides making him cry out in pleasure. The noises he’s making is foreign to even himself, he slaps the back of his hand over his mouth to stop himself from making these embarrassing noises, only to earn a warning growl from the alpha. 

Harry can’t seem to stop, he sucks into the pink and puffy omegan entrance, softly nipping around the furled opening, he feels himself twitch at every sound pouring out of Draco’s mouth. That mouth with a sharp tongue, most of his words are wrapped in barbed wires, even endearments can leave people with paper cuts. 

Draco’s babbling now, words spewing out incoherently as asks to be taken, to be claimed. 

Draco never submitted readily, his pride which sometimes rivals the biggest of knotheads, doesn’t let him give into things that his omegan side desired so fervently. 

Harry had lost count of the times Draco has challenged him, in the most mundane things of course. Nonetheless his chin stayed up in pride rather than submission. 

They were at St. Mungo’s arguing over the proceedings of a case after failing to secure medical evidence. Suggestions were thrown, turning into an argument, when Draco suggested he’d take an undercover role to infiltrate the enemy premises and Harry had gone livid. His aura and pheromones demanding submission when Draco refused to change his mind, after all Draco had suggested to walk into an Omega trafficking ring, there was no way in hell he’d allow that. 

Draco’s eyes had flashed with challenge then, on the verge of giving in, trembling, but still fighting still prideful, the same kind of challenge Harry could see in his eyes now. Pleasured and shaking as he was, Draco was still clinging onto his sanity, Harry wanted to take that away, until all he could think about was Harry. 

 

He reams the omega’s entrance with two fingers, the wet channel squelching lewdly as Harry pumped his fingers. 

Draco’s back arches off the mattress as the fingers inside him picks pace. He clenches around the intrusion as desperate cries leave his mouth. Those fingers are drawing tight circles around his sweet spot making him shudder and writhe. While his skin flushes even further under the blazing emerald gaze of the alpha. 

Harry bends Draco’s legs until they’re almost flush against the omega’s chest, bringing himself chest to chest with the flushed body beneath him. Their eyes meet for a flash before they lunge to lock their lips once again. 

They’re both shaking with pent up tension limbs struggling to pull themselves even closer as Harry eases himself inside Draco. 

Draco hides his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck, short gasps leaving his swollen lips every time Harry’s cock brushes against his prostate. Rough calloused fingers tangle in platinum strands as Harry pulls him back, dark and hungry green meets equally lustful silver. 

Harry holds Draco there, with his gaze, nowhere to hide, actually, noting to hide. 

The omega is biting his lips raw, eyes glazed with unshed tears as Harry works his hips harder. The whimper that leaves him at a particularly well aimed thrust makes his eyes widen in surprise.

He’s losing his mind, how could Harry not realize, he’s not himself, and ironically he’s never been more honest. 

They’re both on the verge of bursting at the seams, their existence has narrowed down to this moment right now. Pants and groans fill the air as both of them reach closer to their climax. Eyes locked together conveying emotions that their mouths could never string together. 

Draco falters, his eyes lower as he chokes up with unknown yet startlingly familiar emotions. 

Harry can only watch as the omega tilt’s his head, swollen and bruised scent gland blatantly exposed, submitting completely, body pliant and needy as he utters a broken, desperate, please. 

And Harry snaps with a growl, canines sinking into the beautiful neck as he claims Draco as his, only his. 

They’re both trembling with completion, knotted and tangled together. Hands caress strong set of shoulders as the alpha peppers Draco’s neck with soft apologetic kisses, already healing away every blemish he’s put there.

They don’t speak, they don’t need to, as they lay there basking in each other’s warmth the world forgotten for the moment, after all any words couldn’t describe their feelings right now. It’s like the day since they’ve met, the universe has been directing them towards each other, building their lives to this crescendo. 

Until this moment; this, here, right now they’re inseparable and deep down they know they’ve always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome... So so welcome..... (what do you write in a/ns idk)..
> 
>  
> 
> https://lost-in-the-path-of-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, send asks, requests, promts...I need people to talk to (^_-)<3<3<3<3


End file.
